


The Test

by thekissballad (kkpsigirl)



Series: Tumblr Inspired [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Overprotective Brothers, Twins, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkpsigirl/pseuds/thekissballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU - Derek has an overprotective twin brother who puts his significant others through a test to see if they're worthy of Derek's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trilliastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/gifts).



> **\- This is my first Teen Wolf fic, so please be nice.  
> **  
>  \- This story was inspired by [this tumblr post](http://brookesbutler.tumblr.com/post/111907068289/i-have-a-mighty-need-for-a-fic-where-derek-has-a).  
> \- High School AU. Starts out with Derek as a sophomore and goes through senior year. Kate is only a year older than him in this. And Stiles and everyone else his age are sophomores during Derek's senior year - no Allison, though.  
> \- Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by the creators of Teen Wolf. No profit is being made. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only have rights to the original characters.

Derek Hale was in love and he was terrified. Not because he was afraid of commitment or anything; he was actually all for commitment. No, he was afraid his twin brother, James, would find fault in his new love interest, and have to leave him, just like with everyone else he's ever dated.

James acting as the overprotective older-by-two-minutes brother started when they were sixteen. Derek was dating Paige, a quiet, unassuming musician. He got ragged on by his teammates quite often because of it; mostly about how an all-star basketball player should date cheerleaders or other popular girls and not nerds.

But Derek ignored them. Every moment spent with Paige made the butterflies in his stomach flutter and a sense of comfort and safety encompassed him. Not to mention that all those stupid love songs that Laura was always blaring at home were making sense now. Derek knew what that meant - Paige was his first love.

Unfortunately a terrible hit and run accident ended their whirlwind romance all too soon. Derek grieved daily for over a month until James dragged him to Paige's grave so that Derek could say everything he had wanted to say to the girl of his dreams, but no longer could. Derek found closure. But James heard and felt his brother's heartache and vowed to never let him get hurt again - at least not due to a relationship.

So when Derek came out as bisexual to the family three months later, along with announcing that he was dating Bryan, a junior, James knew he needed to research this guy, maybe even test him. He wasn't going to let Derek get so attached again and risk all the heartache and pain Derek would suffer should they end badly.

And what better way to "research" than dressing up as your twin and spending time with the new beau? He looked up Bryan's address, borrowed Derek's signature glasses and leather jacket, then headed over to Bryan's.

Now, James and Derek may be identical twins, but there are plenty of minute differences that anyone who truly knew either of them could easily tell them apart. Or at least they  _should_ be able to.

Bryan was not one of them. James spent five hours with Bryan and not once had the other boy noticed that he was not spending time with Derek. James was about to make an excuse to leave when instead, Bryan tackled him into the arm of the couch and proceeded to shove his tongue down James' throat. James shoved Bryan away, who thankfully became distracted when his phone began to ring. The distraction was enough for James to make his escape.

When James returned home, he was immediately knocked to the ground when a hard punch landed on his jaw. Derek had just gotten off the phone with Bryan and had to listen to how his boyfriend kissed his brother, his own flesh and blood. There was a lot of yelling and cursing, but eventually Derek calmed down enough to listen to James explain his actions.

"I just wanted to know this guy, Der. You were so hurt after Paige that I wanted to make sure he was the real deal. I never want to see you in that much pain ever again."

Derek forgave him and broke up with Byran the next day.

Derek didn't date again until junior year, choosing to finish off his sophomore year by focusing on school and basketball. He planned on continuing to focus solely on school and sports, but then he met Jordin on their first day and he just couldn't not pursue her. He didn't love her per say, but he did care about her a lot.

When Derek and Jordin reached their one-month mark, James decided another test was in order. He told Derek about two-weeks in that if things seemed to be getting serious between him and Jordin, that he would put her to the test, too. Derek didn't necessarily like it, but he understood where his brother was coming from. James hoped, for Derek's sake, that she would pass.

But alas, she didn't. Neither did Jennifer, Max, Kara, Julian, or Nishan. Derek was ready to forgo dating again, that was, until, he received an invite to prom from Kate Argent - the most popular girl at Beacon Hills High School.

Prom was still a month away, but Derek and Kate spent tons of time together getting to know each other and plan for the special night during that time. Derek was nervous as prom grew nearer. He wanted the night to be perfect for Kate - you only get one senior prom of your own, after all - but also because he knew James would test Kate soon. They never officially made it known that they were a couple, but everyone assumed so given how much time they started spending together. Derek knew his brother well enough that being official or not didn't matter.

James waited until the day after prom. He never liked any of the Argents, especially Kate. James witnessed Kate lie and manipulate people on multiple occasions and wondered why she all of a sudden was interested in his brother. Sure, Derek was a catch, but Kate never showed interest in him until now.

Kate had texted Derek asking to meet her at the park for an impromptu date. James was walking by the living room where Derek was passed out on the couch when the text came in. Curious, James checked the text and promptly took the opportunity presented to him.

Dressed in Derek's glasses and leather jacket once more, James met Kate in the most secluded area of the park. Without any warning and barely a hello, Kate rushed him, sending them toppling to the ground. The next thing James knew, he was being groped by Kate while she aggressively kissed him. James fought, but Kate was stronger than she appeared. He finally pushed her off and backed away, panting.

"Come on, Derek. Stop holding out on me."

James was glad to hear that Derek hadn't done more than kissing with this girl. "No, Kate... just... no."

Kate grew more and more frustrated until she finally just gave up. "You know what? Fine! I only dated you because I couldn't have your brother anyway!" She stormed away, ignoring his gobsmacked expression.

Now James disliked Kate even more.

Derek was rightfully pissed off when James returned home and told his twin what happened.

Come senior year, Derek promised himself that he was not going to date anyone. He was going to focus on school and basketball, get good grades, hopefully earn a scholarship, and get as far away from Beacon Hills as possible.

But a spastic, flirtatious sophomore went and turned his world upside down. The butterflies that he hadn't felt since Paige's death had returned. Love songs no longer mocked him. Sad songs no longer seemed so depressing. One Stiles Stilinski was about to stir up some trouble, and Derek didn't know how to escape, or even if he wanted to.

Derek first noticed Stiles in the locker room when the lacrosse team came in from practice and the basketball team was finishing up after a scrimmage. Derek was leaving when they literally bumped into each other. He turned to apologize and found himself staring in to the most gorgeous set of amber colored eyes that he had ever seen. Stiled muttered out a quick apology before heading to his locker, leaving Derek to continue out.

Derek's interested was piqued and his dreams only served to reaffirm his interest. He needed to find out more about the boy. Through word of mouth, he learned that Stiles was the son of the sheriff; best friend to Scott McCall, fellow lacrosse teammate; and had ADHD, but was still really smart and one of the top students in his class despite the struggle to focus. It wasn't much, but it was enough to tag along with James to the first lacrosse game of the season. When James suspiciously asked about Derek's sudden interested, Derek deflected.

"I just figured it's our senior year. We should spend as much time doing things together that we haven't done before. Make new memories."

James didn't quite believe his brother, but chose to let it go, for the time being. Ten minutes into the game, though, James noticed Derek suddenly perking up. He followed Derek's line of sight and internally groaned when he figured out that Stiles was who his brother was interested in.

He was only a sophomore, but Stiles was well-known in various crowds. He was known to be a bit of a goody-two-shoes since he was the sheriff's son and all, but yet also known to wreak a lot of (harmless) havoc around town and at school. He was wicked smart, but his ADHD and spastic tendencies made everyone think otherwise. What James really disliked about Stiles the most was his pension to flirt with anything with a pulse. Lydia Martin, long-term girlfriend to Jackson Whitmore, captain of the lacrosse team, seemed to face the brunt of the cliche pick-up lines. It was clear that Stiles knew he had no chance with Lydia, and was probably why he flirted so outrageously. James could only hope that Derek wasn't on Stiles' radar, because if he was, Derek was doomed.

While James wanted to keep Stiles as far away from Derek as possible, he also knew he couldn't interfere. Along with his vow to never let Derek get hurt again, he also promised himself that he would allow Derek to start any relationships he wanted. If James just stopped them all from happening, Derek would never find anyone who could be "the one" and make Derek ridiculously happy. So, James sucked it up and waited, still hoping that nothing became of the crush.

To James' dismay, Derek and Stiles started dating the following week. They spent practically all of their free time together, until ten o'clock when Stiles needed to be home and was no longer allowed to have visitors over.

It was one evening when Derek returned home from spending the evening with Stiles that he barred his soul to James.

"I love him, Jay.  _So much_. I haven't felt this way since Paige. He is kind, loving, caring. He's a spazz, but it just makes him all the more adorable. He's practically a genius and I wish more people noticed that about him. He flirts a lot, though. It's endearing when it's directed towards me, but I'm furiously jealous when it's not. I wish it was clear how he truly felt about me. He's perfect. I really wish I could keep him forever."

Derek drifted off to sleep on the couch a few minutes later.

The one-month mark quickly arrived and the fear and nervousness began to settle in for Derek. He was terrified. He was in love with Stiles Stilinski. He honestly believed that Stiles was "the one". He learned that Stiles was, like himself, a romantic at heart. So Derek bought Stiles a promise ring since they were both way too young to even consider marriage. But promise and commitment solely to each other - totally doable.

But Stiles had one test he needed to pass before Derek could present his love with the ring.

Derek knew James was visiting Stiles when he woke up, and his brother was gone. James rarely was up before him. Noticing his glasses and leather jacket were missing just confirmed his suspicions. Derek trusted Stiles, but he was still weary about the test since no one ever passed. Derek didn't want to wait until James returned home to find out what happened, so he ate a quick breakfast, got dressed, grabbed the ring, and headed over to Stiles'.

Meanwhile, James arrived at the Stilinski's home. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Luckily the sheriff was already at work and wouldn't need to witness his son showing his true colors. James really wanted to prove that Stiles was just like everyone else; not worthy of his brother.

Stiles answered the door bleary eyes and yawning. "Derek?" he asked, noticing the vague shape and look of his boyfriend. He blinked a few more times to clear his vision.

James was internally congratulating himself on catching Stiles when the boy surprised him and said, "Oh, hi, James." He started and focused back onto Stiles, suspiciously.

"What can I do for my boyfriend's brother so early in the morning?" Stiles asked while moving aside to let James in.

James was hesitant to move. He swore Stiles wouldn't recognize him, but apparently he did. Or Derek warned Stiles ahead of time. So he quickly came up with an excuse while thinking,  _maybe Stiles can prove to be worthy._

"Just figured I'd come meet you, officially, since Derek hasn't brought you around yet," he finally answered, moving into the house and the living room. He hoped he sounded convincing.

"That's nice of you, though I would have enjoyed a heads up, or at least more time to sleep beforehand," Stiles joked, laughing lightly.

They fell into an awkward silence that wasn't extremely uncomfortable like most awkward silences. Stiles finally broke it asking, "So... what would you like to know?"

"Umm..." James was usually a quick thinker, but he was too baffled by the turn of events that his mind was drawing a blank. "I don't know. Anything? Everything? What you feel for Derek?"

"Well, I love him, if that's what you're worried about. Despite a rough exterior, he's kind and gentle and sweet. He loves his family. He's incredibly smart and ridiculously handsome in comparison to myself. He makes me happy. He's wonderful, though I'm sure you already know that."

Before James could respond, there was a knock on the door. James knew it was Derek even before the "Hey, Der!", followed by a kiss. "Your brother's here. Come join us."

Stiles didn't miss Derek's eyes lighting up at the mention of his brother's presence, and when he saw James' worry and confusion, he quickly put together that something was going on.

"Alright, what's going on with you two? ... Don't try to deny it," Stiles added when he noticed the brothers were about to. "Derek's happy you're here," he directed towards James before turning to Derek, "and James was worried and confused when I brought you in. So, please tell me what's going on."

Derek began explaining how James became an overprotective brother after Paige died, and began testing his significant others whenever they'd near the one-month mark of dating. James picked up explaining how dressing up as Derek brought out various results, but that none of Derek's exes had ever noticed before.

"I'm happy," Derek explained, "not because James is here, but because you obviously know me enough to tell us apart. Like James said, none of my exes had."

There was a bit of an argument between them all over "the test" until they eventually came to an understanding and let it all go.

James gave Derek his glasses and jacket as he was leaving, whispering "he's a keeper" when he gave his twin a hug before heading out the door.

Derek turned to Stiles smiling, which Stiles returned.

"I have a question for you."

"Okay."

Derek got down on one knee, pulling out the promise ring and asking, "Will you promise to be mine?"

Stiles pounced.


	2. Stiles' POV - Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' love life and point-of-view up until and when he and Derek get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was totally unexpected. I found an old review on FF.net for this story to possibly do this in Stiles' POV. I didn't see much in it until I thought about showing his progression of love and finding Derek. This is that story. Enjoy!
> 
> PS - Some bits and pieces are similar and/or word-for-word with the original story (/chapter). I thought they worked best the way they were. Trust me.
> 
> PPS - Allison is Kate's cousin in my little world, but neither person is mentioned in the same story with the other, so it doesn't really even matter. But just so you know in case you were wondering.

Stiles Stilinski was in love and he was terrified. Not because he was afraid of commitment or anything; he was actually all for commitment. No, he was afraid of his long-time crush, Derek, and his twin brother, James.

Being the Sheriff’s son and being known as the “hyperactive spaz” thanks to his ADHD, Stiles never had many friends, and therefore never had much of a love life.

Love was always an unfathomable concept to Stiles during his younger years. He knew he loved him mother and his father, as well as his extended family. Stiles didn’t have any friends outside of relatives for the first eight years of his life, so he didn’t know that you could love anyone aside from family.

His mother getting sick and passing away was the worst point in his life, but also one of the best. Stiles’ father allowed him to skip school the last week his mother was alive. When Claudia was in one of her worse mental states, Stiles went to the visiting children’s play area. Around suppertime one evening, Stiles was sullenly playing with some blocks when in walked a tanned little boy with a crooked jaw. Scott, as the boy introduced himself, immediately began trying to cheer Stiles up, and in no time, Stiles was laughing and playing with his new friend.

Every day the rest of that week, Stiles and Scott would play with the blocks and chat as young children do. Stiles learned that Scott was the son of Nurse McCall, who was one of the nurses taking care of his mother, and liked both the nurse and his new friend even more.

When his mother eventually passed away, Scott was there to hug and cry on. Stiles learned that night that love was more than just for families, but for best friends, too.

For the rest of elementary school, Stiles and Scott were as thick as thieves. When the playground bully, Jackson Whitmore, would pick on Stiles, Scott would be there to defend him. When Scott would get teased for his asthma and/or have an attack, Stiles would help him through.

Stiles’ love didn’t branch out further until middle school when he met Heather. She was shy, but feisty, and didn’t mind Stiles’ hyperactive tendencies. She actually found them pretty cute.

Heather was Stiles’ first relationship. They were together for their first two years of middle school until Heather and her mother were in a tragic car accident with a drunk driver that no one survived from. Stiles’ loved her and mourned her.

Stiles’ final year of middle school was when he ran into, literally, the bombshell known as Lydia Martin. Her strawberry blonde hair, confidence, and fashionable dress, while most 12- and 13-years-olds were in their awkward “I’m figuring out who I am” phase, instantly attracted him. But Lydia wanted nothing to do with the hyperactive son of the Sheriff. She was more into the bad boys, aka Jackson, and rarely gave him the time of day.

Stiles didn’t care, however. He was convinced that Lydia was the love of his life. He created a 10-year plan to woo her and have her forever-then-after.

So while Lydia was always the final plan, he decided to expand his horizons during his freshman year of high school. He was still known as a bit of a goody-two-shoe thanks to his father’s job, but more people took notice to his personality now than they did in middle school. Also, while he was more of a bench warmer than a player, he did make the elite lacrosse team, which opened more people’s eyes.

During one of his father’s long work weekends, thanks to a body that was found on the border of Beacon Hills and one of the neighboring towns, Stiles decided to drag Scott along to one of Jungle’s under-21 nights. Jungle was known more for its LGBTQ crowd, but under-21 nights drew almost everyone from the town in. So they decided they wanted to have a good time and mingle amongst the crowd, maybe make some new friends along the way.

And make friends they did. Scott met Allison Argent and they quickly hit it off. Stiles was left to his lonesome, but easily found his attention taken by the drag queens. They were lovely ladies, and Stiles was glad to have met them and found allies. During his talk with them, he admitted that he was bi-curious. He also admitted that it was due to one of his lacrosse teammates, Danny Mahealani, who came out as gay at the beginning of the year and could currently be seen dancing with a cute blonde with curly hair.

Stiles was encouraged to go over and try to dance with the boy.  _Who knows, he might be interested in you, too_ , they told him.  _You’re just as cute as the blond boy he’s dancing with – actually, cuter!_

Stiles did as he was told, despite knowing that his dancing skills were just as hyperactive as he was whenever he forgot to take his Adderall. But his efforts were not a complete failure. Danny and the boy, Isaac Lahey, graciously allowed him to dance with them, and actually helped him improve his dancing.

The trio took a break a few songs later, and got to chatting. Isaac mentioned that he was homeschooled at the time being, but due to personal issues he was not yet willing to discuss, would be joining the Beacon Hills High student body the following year.

When Isaac had to take an early leave, Danny and Stiles kept chatting. It was apparent that there was an attraction between them, especially when Stiles mentioned that he was bi-curious. While Danny didn’t want to be just an experiment and potentially ruin their friendship and teammate bond, they decided to give a relationship a go anyway.

They were a great couple together, and they learned their likes and dislikes in a same-sex relationship from each other. But while they were good together, they knew they weren’t in love with each other. They parted amicably, with Stiles having a new found confidence thanks to knowing his sexuality.

He came out as bisexual to his father and Scott during his relationship with Danny – there was no way he could keep such a secret from his father and best friend. The school heard and spread rumors during their time together, but nothing was confirmed until the day after their breakup. They were never much of a public couple, at least not during school, but apparently they drifted towards each other enough that when they suddenly didn’t anymore, it was clear as to what occurred.

Stiles became more of a flirt once people discovered he was bisexual. Many knew of his affection towards Lydia Martin, but now knew that he was not a creep and stalker, considering he was playing the field.

Both girls and boys began flirting with him, and Stiles was not going to turn down the attention, especially when a good portion of the flirting was actually just quick-witted banter on his end.

Stiles also became known for his wreaking havoc around town and at school. It was never anything over the top, and rarely did anyone get hurt, but Stiles enjoyed playing pranks.

Stiles was setting up a prank on Scott when two girls rushed around the hall corner and ran into him. He instantly recognized them as Cora Hale and Malia Tate. They were cousins, but everyone knew they were close. Everyone also knew of Cora’s older sister, Laura, and her older twin brothers, Derek and James. The Hale kids intimidated most people, so they usually kept their distance.

The girls said their apologies before running off again. Stiles forgot all about it until the next day, during lunch, both girls sat down on either side of him and began chatting away. They became instant friends.

When summer break came around, Stiles hung out with Scott and Allison a lot, but he quickly became tired of being the third wheel. Most of his new friends were busy, except for Malia. The Hales travelled a lot during the summer, but Malia and her mother were not as into the travelling as the rest of their extended family, and therefore stayed home.

So Stiles invited Malia to the movies with Scott and Allison one evening. One thing led to another, and the next thing any of them knew, he and Malia were a couple. Their relationship lasted the entire summer, but they both knew that when school came around, they weren’t going to stay together. It was a summer fling that was more about having someone to call yours, than being anything serious. It was an experience that they both wanted to learn from.

But during those summer months, they chatted and really got to know each other. Stiles told Malia about his mother, and in turn she told Stiles how she only met her father, Peter Hale, the previous year, and that she was grateful Cora took an instant liking to her. She wouldn’t have her extended family otherwise, since everyone else was more standoffish.

Stiles also confessed to Malia that he has had a huge crush on Derek since he first laid eyes on him in the locker room when both the lacrosse and basketball teams were in there. Malia was helping Stiles work up the confidence to ask Derek out once the school year started up again – or at the very least catch his eye.

Stiles confidence shined once sophomore year began. Malia’s coaching really helped overall, and not just in terms of catching Derek’s eye.

It turned out that he didn’t need to worry about how to get Derek to notice him. His clumsiness while entering the locker room and Derek’s aloofness while exiting did the trick. They literally bumped into each other, and turned to apologize to each other. Derek was staring straight into Stiles’ eyes, which made Stiles feel a bit uncomfortable. Stiles muttered out a quick apology before heading to his locker, leaving Derek to continue out.

Through word of mouth, Stiles discovered that Derek was trying to learn as much about him as possible. Hope blossomed in Stile’s chest, but he still held out on making his move – nerves and wanting to make sure Derek’s actions were because he was attracted to him had him holding out.

Stiles knew Derek was attracted when he tagged along with his twin, James, to the first lacrosse game of the season. Everyone that knew the twins was aware that Derek was athletic, but was all about basketball, and never had interest in the other sports at Beacons Hills. Stiles could feel Derek’s gaze on the back of his head whenever he was standing up by the benches. He smiled whenever he quickly shot a glance in his direction and saw his stare.

During the week that followed, Stiles took it upon himself to start chatting with Derek, subtly letting Derek know that he’s noticed Derek’s interest. It worked, along with setting up a date for Friday night.

Their first date was a success, and since Stiles’ father had another long weekend, they set up another date for the following day. The pattern of never wanting their dates to end turned into spending all of their free time together, and becoming an official couple by the following weekend.

Stiles was falling in love with Derek, and he knew Derek was feeling the same – his actions spoke volumes to Stiles. Making sure Stiles got home by his ten o’clock curfew during the week so not to upset the Sheriff showed that Derek took their relationship seriously.  _If one cares about your parents’ opinion, then they care about you._

One evening, after Derek left after dropping him off after yet another successful date, Stiles immediately called Malia. While Scott would have been his first choice, his best friend was out on a date with Allison. Not to mention Malia could give him more of an insight into Derek’s thoughts.

“I love him, Mal.  _So much_. I’ve never felt this way before. He is kind, loving, caring. His gruffness is actually the most endearing thing about him. He’s wicked smart, though most people are into his muscles and abs. They’re great, too, but his mind is spectacular. I can’t get a great read on him, though. I think he’s worried, but he needn’t be. I love him. I’m in love with him.”

Malia comforted Stiles and let him know of a little secret. She learned from Cora one evening that James would test Derek’s boyfriends and girlfriends. Neither girl knew how, but that if James ever put Stiles through a test, then he would know Derek was seriously interested in him, possibly even loved him as much as Stiles did Derek. 

When the one-month mark quickly arrived, fear began settling in for Stiles. He was terrified. He was in love with Derek Hale. He honestly believed that Derek was “the one.” But supposedly he needed to be tested by James first. Not only for James’ approval, but for Stiles to know that Derek was equally invested in their relationship as he was.

One morning, after a late night of gaming with Scott, followed by a random research session on werewolves, and therefore little-to-no sleep, the doorbell rang. Hardly anyone ever rang the doorbell unless the Sheriff was home. However, the Sheriff was already at work.

Stiles answered the door bleary eyed and yawning. “Derek?” he asked, noticing the vague shape and look of his boyfriend. He blinked a few more times to clear his vision. He saw a small smirk beginning to form on his boyfriend’s face until he realize, “Oh, hi, James.”

James look quickly turned suspicious.

“What can I do for my boyfriend’s brother so early in the morning?” Stiles asked while moving aside to let James in.

Stiles saw James’ hesitation and was worried that perhaps something had happened at home or to Derek. “Just figured I’d come meet you, officially, since Derek hasn’t brought you around yet,” James answered, moving into the house and the living room.

Stiles could detect the lie, one of the first tricks he learned from his father during his deputy years, but decided to let it slide. “That’s nice of you, though I would have enjoyed a heads up, or at least more time to sleep beforehand,” Stiles joked, laughing lightly.

Stiles was clueless about this meeting being his test from James and that he passed part one. It was a significant moment that he would have celebrated had he known, since no one before him made it past this moment.

The silence became awkward, so Stiles broke it by asking, “So… what would you like to know?”

“Ummm… I don’t know. Anything? Everything? What you feel for Derek?”

This question should have been Stiles's second clue that this was his test, but he was still too sleep deprived to notice and just answered honestly. “Well, I love him, it that’s what you’re worried about. Despite a rough exterior, he’s kind and gentle and sweet. He loves his family. He’s incredibly smart and ridiculously handsome in comparison to me. He makes me happy. He’s wonderful; though I’m sure you already know that.”

Stiles noticed James about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Stiles got up to answer, and smiled brightly when he saw Derek was there. “Hey, Der!” He kissed him chastely, not wanting to be overly affectionate with his boyfriend’s brother in the next room. “You’re brother’s here. Come join us.”

Stiles didn’t miss Derek’s eyes lighting up at the mention of his brother’s presence, and when he saw James’ worry and confusion, he quickly put together that something was going on.

“Alright, what’s going on with you two? … Don’t try to deny it,” Stiles added when he noticed the brothers were about to. “Derek’s happy you’re here,” he directed towards James before turning to Derek, “and James was worried and confused when I brought you in. So, please tell me what’s going on.”

Derek began explaining how James became an overprotective brother after Paige died, and began testing his significant others whenever they’d near the one-month mark of dating. James picked up explain how dressing up as Derek brought out various results, but that none of Derek’s exes had every noticed before.

"I'm happy," Derek explained, "not because James is here, but because you obviously know me enough to tell us apart. Like James said, none of my exes had."

There was a bit of an argument between them all over "the test". Stiles let slip that he knew there was a test, thanks to Malia, who knew from Cora, but didn’t know what the test was. He included his two cents that this test was ridiculous, and that by law, could actually be dangerous since James was impersonating Derek. But they eventually came to an understanding and let it all go.

Stiles watched as James gave Derek his glasses and jacket as he was leaving, whispering something in Derek’s ear when he gave his twin a hug before heading out the door.

Derek turned to Stiles smiling, which Stiles returned.

"I have a question for you."

"Okay."

Derek got down on one knee, pulling out the promise ring and asking, "Will you promise to be mine?"

Stiles pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the possibility of an epilogue of sorts, but that wouldn't be written/posted for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you enjoyed my first Teen Wolf fic. I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
